My Clique One shot
by Prepgal95
Summary: title says it all. unless u review then maybe it wont hafta be a one shot n e more. lol. story takes place after bratfest at tiffany's. ENJOY and review! :-


The boyfast was officially over. Done, done, and done. Like an outdated burberry trentch thrown in the trash. Buh-bye. Never to be glanced back on again.  
So that's why Massie had to look AH mazing for her first day back after the boy fast. She scanned her mannequin and tapped the indentation in her cheek thoughtfully.  
Dark wash skinny jeans would look killer with her long legs, but the metallic silver tall uggs had to go. Too casual.  
She exchanged them for a pair of leapord print Tory Burches and sighed with relief. Much better. Scanning the mannequin from bottom to top, she took in the gorgeous outfit that would actually lay on her body in a few short hours.  
The black velvet Ralph Lauren shrunken blazer with gold double breasted buttons looked amazing times TEN over her purple Juicy Couture ruffly blouse. And a tangle of messy Marc Jacobs chain necklaces completed the look.  
She was returning to BOCD in style. She was unstoppable. Confident. But, best of all, she was Massie Block. And that basicly qualified for everything.  
Her phone buzzed on the back pocket of her mini and sighing, she reached over to flip it open. It was a text from Claire.  
CLAIREBEAR: What to wear!?!?!  
Massie giggled. Poor Claire. Always the unstylish one. But that was okay, because she had Massie.  
MASSIE: come over now. major fashion show happenin here. ill lend u something.  
Massie's fingers zipped across the keyboard as she speedily texted Claire back. Her friend was desparate.  
But, more imortantly, Claire had to look drop dead for Massie's purpose. I mean, DUH, how bad would Massie Block look hanging out with a total LBR in head to toe Gap???  
Before Massie had a chance to smooth out her Betsey Johnson nightshirt, Claire was bursting the door to Massie's room open. She threw herself onto MAssie's freshly made bed, but Massie decided to leave her alone when she saw her distressed expression.  
"Kuh-laire, what's wrong?," Massie asked, sounding as if she actually cared. Claire sniffed.  
"Cam wants to get back together with me, and LOOK AT ME!!!." she sobbed, throwing her hands towards her cheap ensemble.  
Massie pasted a clueless expression on her face, but she knew VERY WELL what Claire was talking about. Her paint stained t shirt was plasterd to her flat stomach and her too-tight-for-comfort washed out jeans exposed her bony ankles.  
"Don't worry. We'll have you looking runway worthy in a few minutes," Massie reassured turning towards her closet.  
Claire beamed. She loved borrowing Massie's clothes. When she didn't stain them.  
"Omg, I have just the thing!!!!!!!!!!!!!," Massie cried. Claire giggled at Massie's muffled voice. Her head was stuffed deep into her closet and Claire cuold hardly hear her.

She threw a pair of black three-quarter leggings onto Claire's head and then a casual white Juicy baby doll jersey with a girly tinge at the poofy sleeves and sparkly green number in the back.  
A pair of mint green Marc by Marc ballets completed the look.  
Claire's eyes widened.  
"Mass, I can't take this...," she said, picking up the jersey and shedding the green sparkles all over Massie's white duvet.  
Sighing with frustration, MAssie snatched the top out of CLaire's grip and glared at her forcefully.  
"Wear it," she demanded.  
Massie was content with her decision about Claire's outfit, because she wouldn't make it past a 9.4 due to its casualty. Massie, however, was going to look fresh and glamorous. A solid 10.  
All she needed was a killer hairstyle, wet lashes, glossy lips, and she was ready to go. To be fed to the lions. To enter BOCD hungry for a boyfest.

Aaaaaaah. The sweet mixture of Alicia's Angel perfume, Dylan's Vera Wang Princess, Kristen's Burberry Brit, and Massie's Chanel No. 19 travelled up Massie's perfect nostrils, remidning her that the pretty committee was whole again.  
Claire's CVS Olsen Twin perfume spray added a musty-smelling tinge, but it reminded everyone that she was tehre and in it. Ready to face BOCD with renewed confidence. Because everyone luh-ved them again.  
"Okay, on the count of three, we'll be walking to the chorus of "We Rock"...Cheesy, but Kuh-laire hasn't been updated on Taylor Swift's new album yet, so it'll have to do," MAssie snorted. Dylan giggled. Claire blushed.  
"Five, six, sev-uhn....EIGHT." Massie's sharp eight caused the PC to snap into things. They marched through the school hallways, Alicia's Todds' ankle boots padding the floor tiles, noisily.  
They ruled again. Boys stopped and stared. Girls stopped and stared. Everyone's eyes were on MAssie Block. She smiled, slyly and contently and fingered her sleek sidepony flirtaciously. OCD was back to normal.

"EhmagawdIloveyourblazerisitralphlauren?" Carrie Randolph, the fast-talker gushed as Massie passed by. MAssie smiled, politely and nodded, whlie not really fully understanding what Carrie had said.

Alicia snickered and Massie couldn't contain the laugh that was held back by her weak, quivering lips.

". realbummer. wecudabeenmatching," Carrie pouted. Now Massie snickered. She feared that her side part was becoming oily and longed for a mirror check. But not now. Not when the soccer ex-crushes were just feet away from colliding with the PC. Massie inhaled. She would have to deal with this. And not ex-gf/bf way, but alpha to alpha.

Derrington stopped in his tracks when he noticed Massie, and couldn't help raising his eyebrows at her perfect face.

"Derrick," Massie said, sharply in greeting.

"Block."

Massie's body tingled, but her spine stiffened. She was confident all the way.

"Derrick, are you a cheap jansport knapsack?," Massie asked, sweetly.  
Derrington rolled his eyes, prepared for what was about to come.  
"Then get off my back."  
The PC giggled and the ex crushes snickered, in spite of themselves. Massie was DEFINITELY on top again. And it felt AH mazing.  
CURRENT STATE OF UNION  
In: Out:  
The PC THE NPC  
the Boy fest the boyFAST  
dempsey derrington  
ALPHA massie LBR massie

**ok guys this is a total oneshot!!!!! But if u liiiike it….maybe it wont hafta REMAIN a one shot. Lol. Lemme know what u think. Personally, Gallagher girl is more my thing cuz theres more action but I LOOVE the clique so maybe its time to try something new!!!!! But theres one problem…this is a continuation to bratfest at tiffanys NAWT ps I loathe you…so its kinda annoying since we already no what happens. But we'll c. REVIEW!! : - )**


End file.
